Bargaining Death
by luna-night
Summary: What would you do to live a little longer? Would you invite death into your home to live as family? Would you reject his offer and die infront of your family?
1. Death's Doorstep

AN I do not own any of the inuyasha characters nor do I own the rights to meet joe black. It's a nice movie you should see it.

The basic jist of the story is this is a spin off of meet joe black with the inuyasha characters its not exactly like the movie.

"speech"

_thoughts_

**Death's Door Step**

(Grandpa Higurashi is a well-liked member of society, he is an active member of the senior community he is 74 years young. He was the head priest at the local shrine, which brought much business to the area. The Higurashi family has been the shrine caretakers for centuries; the family has raised a young daughter Kagome, age 23 and a young son Souta, age 17. Kagome recently graduated from the local university majoring in elementary education. She was going to make a fabulous teacher. Souta on the other hand is about to graduate high school and go off to study in America before he takes over the family shrine as head priest.)

Grandpa Higurashi was sweeping the shrine steps in between the bombardment of tourists. The next shrine tour was to begin in a little over an hour. _I wonder when Kagome is going to return with my medication. I sent her to the store an hour ago. Hopefully my heart will hold out until my pills get here. _

Without finishing his thought, a sharp pain wracked his elderly chest and a commanding voice was heard. "Old man are you ready to die yet? I don't have all day" said the voice. The panic-stricken man replied, "Who are you! What is going on! My granddaughter will be back any minute with my pills!" "Keh! Trying to delay the inevitable old man? You can never escape me. I am sure you have heard of me I go by many names" the voice bantered. "You can't take me now I have to prepare my family!" the old man was panicking, he was not ready to die and he had so much more to do before then. His granddaughter was not married and his grandson was not ready to take command of the shrine.

"Wait! Can I make a deal with you? Is there anything that you could possibly want? I will give you anything, please let me prepare my family for my death" cried the old man. "Make a deal with me? How clever old man, but I must say it is original. I have always wanted to know what it was like to have a family. I will live with you like a family member until I tire, and at that point, you will leave with me. Do we have a deal old man?" the voice was laced with an arrogant smirk. The old man knew he had no choice, God only knew what this monstrosity looked like. "Fine! Just please let this pain stop my granddaughter is coming up the steps and I don't want her to see me like this." "Fine I will see you later tonight and do not disappoint me."

"Grandpa! Grandpa! I am sorry I took so long the line was so long!" The young maiden bounced up the steps to see her grandfather sitting casually on the steps catching his breath. With sorrow-filled eyes "It is no trouble my child thank you. Now go inside the next tour group should be here soon!" the man sat contemplating his decision.

Unbeknownst to all the voice watched in admiration of the man and with intrigue of the fair maiden.


	2. The Arrival

AN same old same old

ps chapter length will be based solely on my judgment. I will not drag a chapter on if I don't feel it is necessary. Updating is also at my discretion. I am a busy college student.

_Thoughts_

"**Speech"**

The Arrival

The Higurashi family sat down to a lovely family meal prepared by Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome and Souta talked quietly amongst themselves about the days events. However, Grandpa sat with a foreboding look upon his face, knowing the end was near. **"Hello old man. Did you miss me? Come answer the door I want to meet your family, since I will be visiting for a while"** antagonized the voice.

_Why do you want to do this? I am sure you have something better to do._

"**Oh but I was so looking forward to a vacation. You would not want to die in front of your family now would you?" **snorted the voice.

_Let's get this over with. But, do not hurt my family, this agreement is between you and I._

"**Oh but I thought your granddaughter quite interesting. I would like her to show me around the area, essentially be my tour guide of the living world."**

_NEVER! You will not touch her. She is young and has her whole life ahead of her!_

"**Calm yourself old man before my vacation doesn't begin. I do not want your daughter to love. I want a companion for my time in your realm. That is all. Now go answer the door. I am growing tired of standing outside like some sort of beggar. Now send that lovely granddaughter of yours." **The smirk could be felt in the voice.

The old man gritted his teeth and sent Kagome to answer the door, what was found was not expected. **"Kagome would you please answer the door, I believe we have a guest."**

"**Grandpa I didn't hear anyone knock on the door. Are you sure you are hearing right these days. Maybe I should make a doctor's appointment for you in the morning,"** responded Mrs. Higurashi.

"**It's ok Mama, Grandpa probably did hear someone. He wouldn't make up stories."** Kagome glided across the floor gently and when she arrived at the door, her hand received a small jolt of electricity from the static build up**. "Ouch!"**

"**Oh my God are you alright Kagome."** Grandpa jumped up and ran to Kagome fearing the worst that death hurt her.

"**Jeez Grandpa it was only a little static electricity. It's no big deal, I'll grab the door and you go sit down and finish dinner," **stated Kagome with a warm smile.

Kagome turned the door at an agonizingly slow pace to suit her grandfather. As she opened the door, it revealed a very tall and attractive figure a little older than she. The man at the door was dressed in a black suit with a black dress shirt and a striking red tie neatly tied with a full Windsor knot. As her eyes moved up his body, she noticed bright white shimmering hair tied neatly at the base of his neck. Nevertheless, the best is always saved for last his eyes. His eyes were exquisite large orbs of antiqued gold. His eyes glowed with a cat like appearance.

"**You must be Kagome. You are more beautiful in person than your grandfather mentioned."** The young man extended his clawed hand and gave the girl an uncharacteristically warm smile. The girl emerged from her trance when his hand reached hers and her face erupted in a blush at the contact. She had never seen a man so attractive. His whole demeanor commanded attention, and she was glad to give him that attention.

"**Kagome stop being so rude and invite our guest inside!"** scolded Mrs. Higurashi. "**Kagome go inside and make a place setting for Mr...." **

"**Inuyasha, my name is Inuyasha. Your father has been expecting me. I am the grandson of his late friend Ruri and I was sent to help with your family's shrine."**

"**Oh wonderful! We could really use another hand around the house, because Souta is going off to College soon. Do come in and have dinner with us. I hope you like Oden. It is Kagome's favorite." **Mrs. Higurashi pulled the young man through the house and into the dinning area bubbling in her usual manner.

Grandpa raised his eyes to look at the person that entered the room, only to have all the color drain from his face.

"**Hello Jiji, how is your health?"**


	3. Meet the Family

AN same old same old u know the drill

Meet the Family

"**My health is none of your concern young man."** Sweat poured from Grandpa's brow in sheer nervousness. _What is this heathen going to do to my family, my poor granddaughter?_

"**Please sit Mr. Inuyasha there is a seat next to my daughter Kagome. Kagome recently graduated from university, she has a degree in elementary education. She is taking some time off before the next school year starts," **boasted Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome slowly sank further into her chair trying to avoid the curious stare of the finely dressed man. She still not had fully recovered from his appearance and now her mother was trying to play matchmaker.

Inuyasha noted her obvious discomfort and smirked. **"Kagome which grade would you like to teach?"** Kagome nearly choked at the question.

"**Kindergarten Mr. Inuyasha. I like the younger children because they are still excited about learning."** Her response was delivered with a warm-hearted smile that delivered a warmness the dinner guest had never experienced.

"**Please just call me Inuyasha there is no need for formalities. I will be staying with your family for a while to help with things around the shrine."** Inuyasha stared into the young woman's soul through her eyes, causing her the involuntarily shiver. The interlude was broken when her mother interrupted.

"**Kagome, go upstairs ready the guest room for our visitor. I am sure he will not be staying long." **the eye contact did not go unnoticed by Kagome's grandfather. From his observations, this young man had intentions for his granddaughter that was not pure.

Kagome jumped instantly from her chair and ran to the spare room. As she climbed the stairs, the guest's eyes never left her. When she arrived at the room, she set out the futon with fresh coverings and a shrine outfit. All that was available in his size was an old pair of red bottoms and a red top.(his usual outfit) The outfit was unusual for a shrine priest to wear but this guest was an unusual person. Something about the visitor intrigued her. His eyes told of a life many times than that of his physical years and held an immeasurable sadness. She wanted to know more about this young man, but she didn't want to upset her grandfather. As she laid the clothes out and arranged a small ikebana, _I wonder why Jii-chan is being so over protective. Normally he would be throwing me at any man who looked at me that way. A man like that would never seek interest in me anyhow; I am a bit to plain. Nonetheless, I can still look can't i? I had better go downstairs before mama takes out the childhood photos. God forbid he sees those then I'll never be able to look at him again._

Kagome walked downstairs to find the man in question being interrogated by her mother. "**So Inuyasha what do you do for a living, besides working at the shrine?"**

"**I do freelance work, I also helped my late grandfather with his shrine in Kyoto. But another relative has taken the place of shrine priest, so I am free to do as I please. But my current job does not let me discuss finalities with people."**

"**So are you like an assassin or something, or do you like a spy or something. Because you know you look like someone who works for the mob." **Souta's eyes lit up with curiosity about the stranger.

Inuyasha chuckled at the response. "**Not exactly, like I said I am not at liberty to talk about my work. But, I am here by request of my grandfather Ruri to help his old friend with the shrine." **As he finished his sentence, he looked grandpa Higurashi in the eyes delivering an arrogant smirk that went unnoticed by the chattering family.

"**Kagome is out guest's room finished yet?"** inquired Mrs. Higurashi.

"**Yes mama. Would you like me to show him to the room?"** The maiden kept her eyes downcast; she did not wish to engage in another staring contest with the guest. It was rude to say the least.

"**That would be great I am tired from my traveling. I thank you very much Mrs. Higurashi for a lovely dinner. Shall we Kagome?" **His voice dropped to a whisper when he said the last sentence causing the girl to blush. This girl was so innocent and he wanted nothing more than to taste that innocence, to taint it. Innocence intrigued him because it could always be corrupted. Though, in all his time he had not he met a girl so pure. He almost felt bad taking her grandfather from her, but it was par for the course with his profession. He did not choose this life but it was what was handed to him. After her grandfather died she would rationalize that life was full of death and her heart would grow colder until eventually she was like everyone else on this horrid planet. Selfish and corrupted. Nevertheless, after five centuries of servitude he was due for a little vacation away from his duties.

He followed the girl down the hallway and around the corner and entered a small room with a modest futon on the floor. "**I am sorry about the poor accommodations but, your arrival was a surprise to us all. I found some shrine clothes for you to wear tomorrow when cleaning the shrine. I know the color is a little unconventional, but if you need anything, my room is across the hall. The bathroom is to the right next to your room; the extra towels are located in the closet in the bathroom. Breakfast is served at 7am and then the daily chores begin before we begin the tours."** Kagome tried to make a quick exit to her room, but was stopped when a clawed hand grabbed her delicate hand.

He pulled her close to him. Close enough to feel his breath and smell his cologne. He smelled amazing. A mix between musk and fresh pine and something definitely male, which was highly appealing. **"Kagome would you show me around the city tomorrow? I have heard many things about this city and there are many sites I wish to see." **

Kagome was floored. Her mind was numb from the contact with this man. She had never had a reaction to another living person like this before. She wanted nothing more than to grab him and throw him on the bed to what she wished with him. However, those sorts of actions were not very lady like and should not have entered her mind, she was a virgin after all. In anticipation to her response, he smirked **"Would after breakfast be a good time to go out?"**

Kagome merely nodded "**I should get to bed now it's late."**

"**Very well, Good night Kagome, sweet dreams." **Inuyasha brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it keeping an intense contact with her eyes. Kagome blushed and darted off to her room. Inuyasha only smirked.** "Keh. This vacation shall prove to be most interesting." **as he shut the door.


	4. Morning Interlude

ANYou know the drill

Morning Interlude

The sun rose over the horizon the same as it had done every day before that. Inuyasha barely slept in his modest human bed. Visions of an innocent ran through his mind all night leaving behind a frustrated young man. Inuyasha rolled over again for the umpteenth time that night, a thin sheen of sweat enveloped his body causing his black boxers to outline his body, his hair in obvious disarray due to the abandonment of the hair tie hours ago. A timid knock was heard at the door.

"What do you want?! I am trying to sleep!," snapped the irritated young man as he rolled onto his back.

Kagome gingerly opened the door and poked her head in. She was not prepared for the sight before her. The clothing he was wearing left little to her imagination which at that point was running wild as the blush flooded her cheeks. "I came to wake you for breakfast, but I see that you are not ready so I'll leave." The poor girl nearly stumbled out of the room causing Inuyasha to chuckle. In her attempt at a hasty exit she left the door open and tripped over her own feet. She never hit the floor because she found herself entwined in Inuyasha's arms. _Oh my god I'm touching him and he's practically naked. How did he get to me so fast?_

"I'll be ready in a few minutes. Try not to fall and hurt yourself while I am in the shower." He released her arm to only find that she was easily angered.

"How dare you! I didn't ask for your help nor did I want it. I am more than capable of taking care of myself thank you! Just get ready quickly, because I am not waiting around all day for your to decide when you are ready to wake up and join the rest of humanity!" with that she stormed down the steps in a fit of rage leaving the young man wide eyed.

_She has an angry streak. Hmmm. Her face turns a fitting shade of red that is most appealing. Ill enjoy this day more than I thought. _The young man finished his shower quicker than expected. He was dressed neatly in black dress pants and a black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. His hair was loosely tied back demonstrating his obvious rush to dress.

The smell of breakfast caused him to stop thinking about Kagome for a short while, until he seen her sitting down at the kitchen table. She wore a lovely green and white summer dress with small spaghetti straps, and white kitten healed sandals that accentuated her legs. Her hair was thrown up in a small claw clip.

"You finally decided to join us your majesty." Kagome turned her nose into the air as she turned her head away from him.

"Good Morning Inuyasha! Please sit and have some breakfast. Kagome made it herself, she is a wonderful cook. One day she will make a wonderful wife for a very lucky man." Mrs. Higurashi winked at the last comment. The poor woman was determined to have to daughter married and with children soon.

"Mom! Can you please stop, you are embarrassing me. I do not want to marry until I find someone I love and not a moment sooner. So please stop trying to find me a husband. I am sure Inuyasha has spouse" snapped Kagome.

"Well actually I am single. With my line of work it is best not to find love, so you are safe with me." Inuyasha gave her a charming smile melting her cold exterior.

"Are you ready to leave yet Inuyasha?"

"Whenever you are my dear Kagome I will follow you anywhere."

The girl blushed at the obvious flirtation.


	5. The Day Out

ANyou know the drill

To answer a few questions ::

Sesshy81 : thank you for the comment. As for the boldface type. Someone said something about the text not being clear because of the "" marks. I did it to highlight it. Is it easier to read? I think I am going to go sans bold face from now on it's a bit annoying after a while.

dark-wolf-soulX: thank you for the comment. I think once she gets comfortable with him he might show her his demon features. I don't know yet what I am going to do with the whole ears thing. Interestingly enough I was wondering if anyone noticed the lack of ears.

Hellokitty-4-ever: thank you for all your comments. He is flirting with her. He doesn't want to kill her. You will find out how this whole gig came to be. Also, please remember he doesn't really know what to do with a girl exactly. It is somewhat complicated. But no he will not kill her under any circumstances. I promise. I really really do. Heheheheh

Also general an

Ok I know I have like no proof reading skills. I am aware of that. I am a college student with a lot of homework. Hence, I am very sorry about the misspellings or grammatical errors. I also apologize about the short chapters. It is easier to write 20 small chapters than 5 long ones. Thank you again for your lovely reviews.

Stupid useless fact. Ye actually means The, it does not mean you. Ye Olde Shoppe means The Old Shop. If you have studied the history of the English language you would know that.

On forth with the story :::

The Day Out

The quiet duo walked along the streets enjoying the outdoors. The young man walked along reveling in the breeze that blew through his hair. Never had he experienced sensations like this nor could any he remember from his past life. He casually placed his hands in his pockets eyeing the disgruntled girl next to him. _I wonder what her hopes and dreams are. Does she want to grow old and harried like that grandfather of hers? On the other hand, does she want to stay young forever enjoying a life of utter freedom?_

"You look wonderful today Kagome. I'm happy you agreed to show me around. I've never been here on anything other than business."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as her anger from this morning melted from her eyes. This man across from her could be so charming one minute and an ass the next. She gave him her usual warm smile "Thank you for the compliment and you are welcome, I want to show you this little antique shop that I love to go to. It's my favorite store..." Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the small shop where an antiqued woman worked. Inuyasha felt the warmth of her hand and all rational thought left his mind as she pulled him across the street chattering about Kaede and the store. When did start feeling emotion?

"Hello Kagome how are you today?" The old woman gave Kagome a motherly smile but turned cold when she spotted the young man behind her. Kagome wandered to the small jewelry counter in the back of the store looking at the new arrivals. "Demon you are not of this realm, why are you here? To take Kagome, she is too young she has so many years left to live."

"Calm down old hag. I am here from her grandfather; she is merely showing me around the area while I am on vacation." Inuyasha gave the woman a deadly smile.

"Death taking a vacation? How is this possible?"

"Psst. I'll tell you a secret hag. Do you really think I am responsible for all of the people in the world?" Before he could finish his statement, Kagome walked over holding a necklace with a large opal ball on it. "Oh Kaede how much is this necklace? Isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?" before Kaede could answer the question Kagome noticed the price and realized it was out of her price range. Her face drew into a deep frown before the necklace was snatched from her hands by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing you jerk!"

"I'm paying the stupid necklace wench. I thought it would look nice on you!" Inuyasha slammed the money on the counter and walked out the door in haste. The young girl was left standing dumbfounded as to what had happened. "Inuyasha Wait! I'm sorry" she ran out the door only to find Inuyasha looking at her with an arrogant smirk dangling the necklace in question.

"Is this what you're looking for? Try and get it" Kagome smiled at the challenge and began jumping to get the necklace from his grasp, but each time she jumped he took a step backwards until he reached the curb and fell flat on the ground causing Kagome to trip and land on top of him. Needless to say she did grab the necklace.

"You..You..!! You Pervert!! You did that on purpose." As she tired to free herself from the situation, she rubbed against the young man causing parts of him to begin stirring. "Me?!?! How am I the pervert you fell on top of me you stupid wench!"

"WENCH!! Who do you think you are calling wench. Listen here you moron MY NAME IS KA-GO-ME not WENCH!"

"Well KA-GO-ME get off of ME!!" after an embarrassing scene in the middle of the street the two untangled their limbs and continued walking down the street.

"Thank you" mumbled the girl. "For what?" "You know the necklace thank you"

"Keh! You're welcome, it's nothing really."

"Well thank you anyway, Oh look! A flower show. Do you want to go?" The girl looked at Inuyasha with renewed hope that caused him to give her a genuine smile, which was something he rarely did. He did not necessarily like flowers but if it made her smile like that, he would tolerate it. "Sure I would love to go."

They walked around the fair looking at the different flower arrangements each more beautiful than the next. As they were about to exit he grabbed a flower from one of the exhibits and tucked it behind her ear. A little shocked at the contact she grabbed the flower; it was a small pink Calla lily, her favorite. When she turned to him she blushed "It's beautiful thank you"

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you." He moved his body closer to hers, she could feel his body heat through his clothes and it was causing parts of her to react to the situation. They stared intently into each other's eyes and before their lips met, a very angry old man stepped between them.

"Kagome I will not tolerate you acting like a Harlot!! Get back home now and as for you young man I will speak with you privately!" scolded Grandpa Higurashi.

"Grandpa I am old enough to run my own life, I don't need you telling me what to do!"

"Kagome go home now. I will not tell you again. You have disgraced your family acting this way!" Out of embarrassment, Kagome ran home in tears. She had never kissed a boy before. Her friends were wondering if she even liked men because of her lack of gentleman callers. She thought having a boyfriend in school was bothersome. She needed to concentrate on her studies not a boy. However, her grandfather was making things more difficult for her. As she ran into her house, her mother noticed she was distressed.

"Kagome dear what's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Inuyasha?" inquired Mrs. Higurashi.

"Inuyasha and me went to the flower fair today and he gave me a flower and was about to kiss me when grandpa started hollering and calling me a harlot and telling me I disgraced the family. He said he wanted to speak with Inuyasha privately." The young woman cried on as her mother held her. "Don't worry sweety I'll deal with Grandpa. Why don't you lie down and relax and I will take care of everything." "Ok mama, I'll be in my room". The young girl meandered up to her room for a nice afternoon nap. If nothing else, the day was not a complete loss. She did get to involuntarily grope Inuyasha.


	6. Resolution of Confrontations

AN sorry about the delay I have been really busy with school. Oh and you know the drill I don't own anyone

Resolution of Confrontations

"Old man! How dare you interrupt Kagome and me!" Growled the angry young man.

"You have no right to go near my grand daughter. You heathen! She is remaining pure for marriage and I will not have you dishonoring her!"

"Do you wish to my vacation short? Or would you rather me take Kagome in your place? Your choice old man if you don't leave me alone!"

Sweat fell from the brow of the elderly man, he did not want to pass yet but he also didn't want this demon taking his grand daughter to the next place before she even had a chance to live her life.

"Come on old man I don't have all day. Make up your mind before I make it for you, and I assure you will not like the outcome."

"Fine! Just do not defile her with your carnal needs." The old man regretted his decision, but it was the only way he could ensure that he would live another day.

"Good. Now when we go home I want you to apologize to Kagome and tell her you over reacted." The young man put his hands in his pockets and strolled down the street towards the Higurashi Shrine, leaving the elderly old man hunched over in despair. Upon entering the house Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha as he walked the stairs to Kagome's room.

The door knob of Kagome's bedroom door turned slowly and a head poked into her room. "Kagome are you ok? I am sorry about my behavior at the flower show." The young man looked at the maiden with concern in his eyes. He did not wish to be rejected by her; she was the first female that he had ever sought interest in.

A bright smile crossed her face "I'm fine Inuyasha, just a little embarrassed. Did you want to go anywhere tomorrow?"

"Sure I would love to. Is there a beach near here? I love sea water." Inuyasha moved to her desk and pulled the chair out to sit.

"Oh that would be great! The beach is only a short ride by train from here. We could pack a lunch and go swimming. Hmm, it might be a little cold for swimming tomorrow."

"So you wana see me in a bathing suit huh? And you call me a pervert." Inuyasha smirked at the flustered girl next to him.

"Oh you are incorrigible! You probably want to see me in a bathing suit!" Before the argument could evolve into a full blown brawl a slight knock was heard at the door.

"Kagome, may I speak with you?" Inuyasha opened the door and say a bewildered old man standing at the door. "Cheer up old man at least you've got your heath." Inuyasha snickered as he left the room.

Grandpa walked into the room and sat down next to his granddaughter. "Kagome I am sorry about my actions earlier. I did not mean to call you a harlot. I just think you can do better than Inuyasha."

"Grandpa, I am not with Inuyasha if that is what you are concerned about. I am not ready for marriage" Kagome placed her hand on her grandfather's as she smiled at him trying to quell his unfounded fears.

"But, Kagome I see how he looks at you and I just don't want you to end up hurt when he has to leave. I want you to find a nice young man that can take care of you. You know I won't be around forever." _Oh how true the statement._

"Grandpa, I am a big girl I can handle myself and I promise you I won't get hurt. I told you when I find a man to love then I will marry but not before then. You shouldn't talk so negatively you have plenty of years left, you might even outlive me. Ok?"

"GRANDPA! KAGOME! Dinner is ready!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi from the bottom of the steps.

"Ok Kagome, but if he does anything you better tell me."

"I promise I will"


	7. Things Revealed

AN you know the drill

I had an interesting question: what would happen if grandpa told Inuyasha to leave. Well basically inu's vaca would be cut short and grandpa would die on the spot. That's why it asks what would you do to live a little longer.

Also everyone should listen to club 977 80s radio on winamp

Things Revealed

Knock! Knock! Light taps were heard on Kagome's door. It was an obscene hour; it had to be no more than 4 am. Knock! Knock! the taps grew louder but not loud enough to wake the rest of the family. Kagome huffed as she begrudgingly got out of bed. She was greeted by a smiling man holding a tray with coffee and a bowl of cereal.

"I hope you like coco puffs and I put cream and sugar in your coffee like your mother does. I didn't know what else to make." The angry girl's heart melted at the disheveled bowl of cereal that was obviously soggy.

"Thank you. I love coco puffs and coffee. Um.. Inuyasha why are you waking me up so early?"

"Well I thought we could see the sun rise over the water. I've never seen it and I thought that it would be beautiful. There would also be less people there at this time too."

Inuyasha watched the girl eat in silence. Eating had never really intrigued him before; it was always something the living did, just like sleeping. Except sleeping was a little harder to get use to, it seemed like such a waste of time. His job kept him busy day and night and he had not felt fatigue in ages. He barely remembered what it was like to be living. He had a family once or did he. The memories faded over the centuries leaving him feeling empty and emotionless. He was death after all, a figment of everyone's imagination. He was able to live forever but at what expense, never to love or grow old. Samurai did not need love when they had honor. To die with honor was much more important. However, he didn't die with honor he begged death to let him live and this is what his life has come to. _No wonder that scoundrel Naraku was willing to let me have this job, just so that his soul could finally go to the next realm. _No one ever asked him to spare their lives. Most people were grateful to die, _humans typical humans, always wanting the easy way out. Not me a dirty Hanyou suffering with eternal life and death. _

Inuyasha was jarred from his thoughts "Inuyasha..Inuyasha.. Are you home? I have to get dressed so you need to leave my room. It's not proper for you to be here while I dress."

"Sure I should dress also." Inuyasha went to his room and grabbed a blood red dress shirt and black slacks. He never bothered to tie his hair back. He was still a bit groggy from waking early. He met Kagome in the living room a few minutes later. She was dressed in cute black cigarette Capri pants and a white spaghetti strap tank with a built in bra. Her hair was placed in a sloppy bun with half of it falling out of the scrunchi. "I didn't know what to wear, its not like I am planning to go in the water. After the beach, we can walk around and check out the shops. They are having an art showing near the pier, we really should go."

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed her hand leading her out of the door. The train ride was annoyingly inquisitive. It seems that Inuyasha has never taken the train before and asked enough questions to make a monk scream. If she heard "what is that" one more time, she was going to scream. Thankfully, their stop was up and the sun was just beginning to peak through the clouds. The walk to the sandy cove was short, they both took their shoes off and placed them in cubby holes located at steps leading to the sand.

"Come on lets go to the water's edge."

"Sure fine. But I am not going in the water Inuyasha."

They walked to the water's edge and Inuyasha poked his feet into the water noting the warmth of the water. He kept his hands in his pockets giving him a relaxed appearance.

"Look the sun is coming up"

Kagome looped her arm around his and leaned her head into his shoulder. Inuyasha's gaze moved to the top of hear head inquisitively. "Isn't the sun amazing. It's so beautiful, it brings light and life to everything on this planet. According to the Romans, the god Apollo would pull the sun across the sky with his chariot, neat huh? Do you think a god pulls the sun across the sky everyday?" Kagome moved her gaze to meet Inuyasha's intense one. She noticed something hidden in his eyes, longing.

Without warning Inuyasha placed his lips a breath away from hers and spoke "I love you" another word was not spoken. The lovers' lips crashed together as their bodies slowly melded together. Inuyasha crushed her petit form to his larger one, his body was experiencing sensations that were new and intriguing. He just was not exactly sure what to do next, he had never kissed a girl before. Kagome sensed his distress and took control over the situation.

She pushed her body closer to his and gently licked his lips causing him to gasp at the new feeling. She timidly touched her tongue to his experimentally hoping he would take the hint. Inuyasha was a quick learner and had her weak in the knees. The two broke apart for air both panting. "Kagome I hope you don't mind."

"Mind what?"

"Mind that a lowly hanyou loves you." Before he could take back what he said, her eyes widened.

"You're a hanyou, how is that possible I didn't think demons actually existed."

Two small fluffy dog ears appeared at the top of his head rotating. "I pin them down and they are hidden in my hair."

Before he finished his sentence, her hands were on his ears rubbing away. "They are so cute, why would I mind?"

"I fell in love with you when I answered the door. I know love at first site sounds silly but that's how my mother and father fell in love."

"You fell in love with me because I am so damn sexy." He smirked and ran towards the water; he figured the water would keep her away from him, rather she ran straight form him pushing him over into the water. "You are so arrogant!" The fight lasted a few minutes until a fish swam by and scared Kagome.

"Do you still want to go to the art showing?" asked Inuyasha as he wrung his hair out.

"Sure we can dry off a little before we go inside."

"I have an idea how we can dry off quickly." A predatory gleam entered Inuyasha's eyes and he began chasing Kagome stealing kisses every time he caught her.


	8. Self Realization

AN you know the drill

Interesting comment: I agree things are moving a little fast but there is a reason for everything. Inuyasha has never experienced things like this before and he is going to remember things from when he was alive. Pertaining to who Kagome is. I don't really want to say much more without giving too much away.

Self Realization

Things are learned when one least expects it, and these things are not always for the better

Holding hands, the duo walked from the beach and went to the art exhibition at the local Museum. A large banner read "Warlord Art of the Past"

"I have been meaning to come to see this showing. It's the last day for it to be in Tokyo before it goes to the states." Chirped Kagome, Inuyasha on the other hand feared entering. He had a bad feeling about this art exhibition, something was telling him to leave, but Kagome was looking forward to the showing.

"Inuyasha, are you ok. You haven't said one sarcastic comment in fifteen minutes."

"Oh. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how perfect I am and how grateful you should be for me to care for you." _For however, long I am left on this planet. I wonder how she will react when I have to tell he who I really am or what I really am. Why should I care she is a measly human and I will take her live like all the other's one day. I never found love in life why should I find it in death. _"JERK!..." Before she could finish her retort they walked up to a tour guide who was discussing a painting behind him. "Psst. That one guy on the left looks a lot like you maybe he was your ancestor." "Probably" _All of a sudden feelings and memories flooded Inuyasha's mind. Love, Hate, Joy, and lastly Death._

"This painting is of the two most ruthless warlords of the west. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sons of Inu no Taishou. The princes reigned by instilling terror and fear in the hearts of all who lived in Japan. They were known for raping and pillaging small villages taking the women for their own desires. They posed under the guise of Samurai seeking refuge. They were known to some as the blood brothers. It was not until the younger of the two; Inuyasha, pictured here on the left met a young village priestess and fell in love with her. The village priestess Kikyo was willing to abandon her life of purity and rule alongside with Inuyasha if he was willing to stop his reign of terror and settle down with a family. Without realizing, the two lovers were being watched by the ruthless eye of Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru, seen here on the right. Sesshoumaru confronted Inuyasha about his interlude and an argument ensued, Inuyasha was restrained while his priestess was captured and raped repeatedly by Sesshoumaru's henchman. When the two lovers stood trial both were found guilty of treason and beheaded. Inuyasha watched his priestess's life end and the blood flowed from her body and it was said that right before Inuyasha was beheaded he bargained death to live forever. That is only a Myth. If you look here to the left you can see the painting that Inuyasha had commissioned of Kikyo."

The woman bore a sickening resemblance to Kagome. Her eyes were downcast which gave her a saddened look. Kagome was shocked she did not know what to do. The man she had feelings for looked like the ruthless fiend in the painting and she looked like the monster's lover Kikyo. Inuyasha noticed her confusion. "Kagome, I can explain."

Kikyo and Inuyasha never had children so there was no way possible that her Inuyasha could be their descendent, and it was not everyday you would see a man with striking white hair and gold eyes. He couldn't be. It would be impossible, but it was said that he bargained death for life. Kagome ran from Inuyasha, she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She did not know where she was going until she ended up at a shrine. Fortunately, the shrine was owned by a friend of Kagome's grandfather and the one priest amorous and he was, was her friend. She could confide in Miroku and have him give her advice. Even though he was a pervert, he was her friend.

Ah well. I don't know where this is going to go from here. I still don't know how its gonna end so bare with me. Maybe it will become Miroku and Kagome. Just Kidding. Hehehehe. If you have any ideas or suggestions email me at or leave them in a review.

Ja ne


	9. Friendly Advice

AN you know the drill

An interesting comment: someone suggested that I should involve the whole shikon jewel thing. I am honestly steering clear of it because it complicates things. Inuyasha's situation is a lose-lose situation. The only way he can get out of his job is if someone is willing to take his place that's how he got the job in the first place. She also doesn't technically know he is death yet. She just thinks he is some way related to the person in the picture but she doesn't exactly know. He also fell in love with her because somewhere in his mind he thought she was Kikyo and she is in turn Kikyo's reincarnation. It was not an accident that they fell for each other so quickly. I guess you could call them soul mates in a sense. Miroku is going to talk to Inuyasha also. That's all I know so far

Friendly Advice

Kagome ran up the shrine steps only to be greeted by a flirtatious monk "Kagome what do I owe this great honor?"

"Miroku do you know anything about the blood brothers?" Miroku's family had a long history across Japan. Many of Miroku's ancestors served the warlords of the area.

"Why do you ask Kagome? Are you finally applying for graduate school?"

"No Miroku, just tell me what you know, I don't really feel like getting into it right at the moment, just tell me what you know about the blood brothers."

"Come inside and I'll make you some tea, there should be a book about them around here somewhere. Oh, are you asking because of the art exhibition that is in town? Oh here it is."

"Sorta so what do you know about them?" Miroku brought to book over to Kagome who was sitting at a low table. He asked one of the shrine boys to go fetch Kagome and he some tea.

"My namesake served the two brother's as an advisor. The brothers hated each other immensely; the older one Sesshoumaru was the ruthless one. He was the one known for killing humans indiscriminately. He would go into an enemy village, kill the villagers, and take what he wanted while his servants raped and decimated the humans in other ways. Sesshoumaru had a strong distaste for humans and Inuyasha his half brother was half human. Their father Inu no Taishou took a human princess as his lover after Sesshoumaru's mother passed away. If you look here this is a picture of Inu no Taishou and Izayoi. Inu no Taishou died shortly after Inuyasha's birth. While he lived with his

mother he wanted to be a samurai and live a life of honor and bring honor back to his family. Unfortunately, his mother died while he was still younger and his brother took over caring for him. Initially Sesshoumaru tried to make instill his values on Inuyasha but he fought Sesshoumaru at every turn. His mother was human so he had more compassion towards humans. Sesshoumaru on the other hand thought his father was weak because he took a human into his bed. Inuyasha was forced to endure watching the slaughter of innocent humans to condition him into a proper demon.

Inuyasha watched many people die and when his inner demon was roused he would kill uncontrollably or until he died first. He fell in love with a girl from an enemy village that looks something like you if you look at this picture here, it was unsure whether she returned his feelings, she was a priestess and he was a hanyou after all. It was her duty to kill him on sight, however she didn't. According to legend, they had quite the interlude resulting in both of their deaths. It is said that he bargained death in order to live and seek revenge on his brother. But, people can't bargain death in order to live. Did that answer your question Kagome?"

"Um..Well what if I said I met Inuyasha?" fear crossed Kagome's face.

"What do you mean? You met Inuyasha? He died centuries ago that's not possible."

"Um..Well one day this guy showed up at our shrine claiming to be Ruri's grandson and he said that he would be helping out at the shrine for a while. He looks just like Inuyasha from the picture and I got so scared and I ran away."

"Kagome it's ok you over reacted I am sure this is all just a coincidence. I have some free time coming to me and I would definitely like to check out the ladies in Tokyo so how about I stop by and visit?"

"That would be good Miroku thanks." Kagome gave Miroku a hug only to get her bottom groped.

THWACK!

"Miroku you pervert, you know better than that. I'll see you in a few days. Bye"

Kagome exited the shrine finding Inuyasha standing at the bottom of the steps with a guilty look in his face "Kagome I can explain."

"I should be the one explaining. I freaked out and ran away for no reason. I am sure this whole thing is a freak coincidence that's all. Lets go home I am sure grandpa and mama are waiting for us."

"You know what Kagome I have a few things to take care of why don't I meet you back at the house later?"

"Um sure that's fine. If you get lost call ok."

The two walked in separate directions.

Ok I don't know when the next chapter will come out because I am really busy this week working on a project and article reviews and the whole shebang. So good luck to all those in school and ill write when I can ok?


	10. Distance

an you know the drill...also I am really sorry about the delay I have been terribly busy with school work. But thanks for all the great reviews and patience ï 


	11. Brewing

you know the deal

Ps.. im sorry it has taken me so long. Its been a heinous few weeks with school work. The work isn't hard its just time consuming. I hope I didn't lose all of my readers. Ja!

Brewing

Sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains leaving a shaded glow on the carpet. A figured draped in black clothing rested upon the bedding staring at the ceiling. A sinuous arm propped up the gentleman's head as he stared into thoughts unknown. A vision of serene pleasure to any viewer lay in thought. Initially pure thoughts bleed into more sensuous thoughts that brought the young man's temperature to a higher degree. Unfortunately all dreams are brought to an end. A soft knock was heard at the door.

"What is it?" a gruff voice shot forth from the inner sanctum of the room. "Inuyasha I feel that it would be beneficial that we speak. Can I come in?" a timid male voice asked

"Whatever monk lets just get this over with ok?" The casual monk folded his legs in a pretzel position as the man on the bed sat up folding his arms in front of him in a defensive manner.

"I see that you have taken a liking to Kagome. Dare I suggest those feelings are amorous?" The monk raised his eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"Get those thoughts out of your mind before I remove them for you." Growled the obviously not humored hanyou.

Taken a back "I did not mean any disrespect but I do know that Kagome is quite taken with you and I do not want for her to get hurt. She is like a little sister to me and I want nothing but the best for her."

Inuyasha sat watching the monk's expressions as they ranged from fear, to admiration.

"I am also intrigued as to why you mentioned my namesake. Dare I ask why?"

"I find Japanese history to my taste. I specialized in feudal era Japan in college. Does that answer your question?"

"But the reference you made is something that has not been documented only passed through word of mouth."

"I read between the fucking lines ok? History is a subjective subject. Are you done with the interrogation?"

"Now that you mention it no. I feel that I should familiarize myself with you, since you must obviously have long term aspirations for young Kagome. We should probably get to know each other better, even be friends."

"Fine whatever monk."

"Ok let's start. Where are you from?"

"Kyoto"

"Ok. What do you do for a living?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Touchy aren't we? Ok hmm... Do you have any family?"

"No they are all dead. Are we done with the 500 fucking questions. I have more important things to do."

"As?"

A confused look graced Inuyasha's face "Um. I I I it's none of your business what I have to do."

"It is getting a bit late you are right I should retire for the evening. I want to be refreshed when I go chase the ladies tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"No, no thank you." Inuyasha had a sudden realization that perhaps the letch was not such a bad person. He was only trying to look out for Kagome's welfare saving her from the likes of him.

"Ok suit yourself but I must say the women of Tokyo are the finest in all of Japan." Miroku left with a small smile on his face acknowledging his victory.

The door shut with a small locking sound signaling to the room's inhabitant that it was safe to recline and day dream yet again.

The young girl downstairs hummed to herself a quaint little tune that her father would lull her to sleep with, while she prepared the night's dinner for her friends and family.Miroku sat down at the chair nearest to where the young girl was working.

"So what's on the menu tonight? Well I thought we would have Oden tonight. Since I am cooking and it is my favorite."

"That's fine I am happy with anything you cook Kagome."

"Soooo, what did you and Inuyasha talk about?"

"Nothing really that guy is closed up tighter than a priestess's legs."

"Miroku you pervert!"

"Well it is true!?!?!" THWACK as the spoon she was holding bounced off his cranium.

"Miroku you are insufferable."

The soft sound of demon's step was heard on the staircase. Inuyasha strolled into the kitchen with his hands in his pocket glaring at the perverted monk who only responded with a knowing smile. Kagome's cheeks colored a light pink after taking in the disarray of the hanyou's appearance. His hair was loose down his back and his shirt had more than a few buttons undone.

"Oi! What do I have something on my face? Haven't you ever seen a person going to get a drink from the refrigerator?"

"Oh! Why would I waste my time looking at you? You are taxing one minute you are charming and the next you are a total ass." Respond Kagome with restrained anger.

A smirk crossed the young man's face as he positioned himself so that his face was only a breath away from hers and his golden eyes bored holes into her soul. "Maybe I don't feel like being charming anymore? Maybe I should be more forthcoming with you and try to seduce you? Or if what Miroku said is true I should cut my loses now and leave you alone?"

The last comment was finished with a resounding slap from the insulted party.

"Why should I waste my time with you? You are such a jerk! I don't even know why I wasted my time with you! I should have never bothered to talk to you!"

Inuyasha was taken back from her outburst. Had he insulted her that much? While the man stood in shock a loud thud was heard from the yard.

Kagome rushed outside alongside of Miroku to see what caused the disturbance.

hmm what do you think could of happened? Who know? Im gonna try to update soon but its hard with this much school work.


	12. Jichan

an: you know the deal I don't own anyone or thing.

Ji-Chan

Inuyasha was taken back from her outburst. Had he insulted her that much? While the man stood in shock, a loud thud was heard from the yard.

Kagome rushed outside alongside of Miroku to see what caused the disturbance. Kagome rushed outside to find her grandfather lying on the ground unconscious. Tears streamed from her eyes, she had known he was in bad heath, but it still did not prepare her for the potential of losing her grandfather.

Miroku stood next to Kagome trying to analyze the situation when he was roused from his thoughts by an angry man in black. "Miroku stop standing there like an ass and go call an ambulance."

Inuyasha was beside himself. Would the old man actually go to the extreme of ending his life to save his granddaughter? Probably, who would really want their granddaughter taken from them by death himself? To love, to hold, and to undoubtedly spend eternity with.

Inuyasha watched as tears rolled from Kagome's eyes "Please don't cry, your grandfather will be just fine, he is probably suffering from exhaustion."

As the words slipped from his lips two large gentleman dressed in EMT outfits emerged at the top of the shrine steps hastily shooing Kagome and Inuyasha from Ji-chan. The men mumbled medical jargon between them regarding the old man's condition. Kagome covered her eyes as she cried. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than for her to stop crying.

The look in her eyes reminded him of all the times his mother would cry over his father. Inu no Taisho was a proud warrior who never backed down from a fight, no one was ever left standing once they challenged the great Inu no Taisho. He never met his father but his brother told him he was weak, weak because he took a human into his bed creating an abomination. It was his fault after all his father was dead his father died in battle trying to save his mother and himself from his mother's enraged family. He was only a new born pup at the time so he has no recollection of his father, only aged paintings and stories from his elders. His mother would tell him stories about his father over emphasizing his greatness. But after her stories she would cry quietly in her room and as he had done with his tear ridden mother he did with Kagome doing the only thing he could do.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. This small act aided in the subsiding of her tears for once Inuyasha felt at peace as a nostalgic feeling overwhelmed him. Sliding shut, long eyelashes hid reminiscent eyes as images of a life he only wished for flashed behind his eyelids. Even though she was crying she was still unbelievably beautiful to him.

She is loving, giving, and most of all she has a smile that can bright light to the darkest room. When he was alive he wanted to marry and have a family. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to have a wife and strong sons to honor him. Everything he wanted in a wife was the complete embodiment of Kagome. She smells wonderful, having a light floral scent that permeated her making his blood run quickly through his veins. He almost felt guilty taking pleasure in holding her but if it were not for the old man he would not have found her. Before he could stop himself three very small words slipped past his better judgment and were whispered into the hysterical girl's heart.

However, those words never made it to Kagome's ears for they were derailed by the EMT's loud and resonating voice announced the condition of Ji-chan, "Miss, your grandfather will be fine but we must take him to the hospital do you want to ride along with us in the ambulance?"

"So Inuyasha what was that all about between you and Kagome?"

"None of your fucking business lech."

"Oh really? What was that you whispered into her ear? Was that an I Love You?"

Returning the comment Inuyasha released a menacing growl "Like I said it is none of your fucking business I was just trying to console her, and if you wish to keep my fist from your face you will leave well enough alone."

Miroku stood silenced. _This guy is way to touchy._

The young woman slowly relinquished the safety of the embrace she nodded in the positive to the EMT's question. First she was arguing with Inuyasha and now she was taking her grandfather to the hospital.

"Which hospital are they going to?" chimed in Miroku.

"We are going to Tokyo general it is the closest hospital."

"Ok thank you. Kagome we will meet you at the hospital Inuyasha and myself are going to take the train." As the sentence was finished the EMT's carried Ji-chan down the shrine steps followed by a saddened Kagome. She has not fully recovered from the death of her father and it was Ji-chan that helped take her father's place when he died and Ji-chan did his best to bring cheer and humor to the family. He never did truly mourn the death of his son but he did not have time to he had to be strong for the rest of the family. Perhaps she will soon need to be the strong one in the family. She was more than old enough to begin her own family. She boarded the ambulance in a haze of emotion barely noticing that the doors were closing as the ambulance sped off to the hospital.


	13. Hospital Stay

you know the deal I own nothing and no one.

Hospital Stay

Kagome rushed out only to find her elderly grandfather laying on the ground in what seemed unconsciousness. "Oh my god" screamed the girl as she ran full speed towards the man. Inuyasha and Miroku stood in quasi shock looking at the surreal series of events.

Had the old man been that upset he would even dare to end his own existence in order to rid himself of his granddaughter's potential suitor? Was Inuyasha such a bad person, well demon that is?

Miroku was wakened from is daze when he heard Kagome shout, "Miroku stop standing there and call a damn ambulance!" Shocked and confused Miroku ran towards the house with a speed he did not know he even possessed to call 911. However, Inuyasha remained outside witnessing the scene before him, praying to whatever god that was willing to hear his pleas for this old man to live. _Had the life he led prior to his demise been that horrible?_ Kagome's sobs did not lessen as the screeching sounds of the ambulance's sirens reached their ears. As the sounds intensified, the reality of the situation set in fully forcing the young man to move is comatose limbs and make his way toward the girl.

Kagome's life was crashing down around her. She knew her grandfather was old but the fact that he might die never really crossed her mind, it did but it always seemed surreal. It was hard losing her father, but now to lose her grandfather. He was the person who stepped up and took the place of her father in her times of need. He attended the father daughter dances and was there when she scrapped her knees telling her it would be all right. Granted he was a little off kilter with his stories, but he was her grandfather and she loved him dearly. In the middle of her revelry, she felt someone wrap a pair of arms around her in a soothing manner. Leaning back into the embrace, she looked up to find two saddened golden eyes looking at her. Sadness and an emotion she could not quite identify radiated off the young man.

As he looked into her heartbroken eyes, he vowed at that moment that no matter the outcome he had lived. He was willing to give her up knowing that she would marry and start a family without him. How could he possibly deny this girl anything, it would be a mortal sin to even take this girl when her time was due let alone before she had the chance to fully bloom. The two were broken up as a loud EMT interrupted, "Aiko we are almost there."

As the EMTs arrived they said, "Which one of you is family?" Kagome weakly raised her hand before the EMT began speaking again. "Ok, good you will come with us as we take your grandfather to the hospital." Kagome tore herself from Inuyasha's grip who was soon grabbed by Miroku who quickly dragged him towards his automobile so that they might follow the ambulance to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was rather non-eventful for Kagome. The EMTs told her that everything would be fine and was another family member that they could contact once they arrived at the hospital. The young girl remained silent despite the questions she was being asked.

_What was she going to tell her mother? Would she regale her with the story of how she was arguing with Inuyasha and then heard her grandfather hit the ground? Perhaps better yet would she tell her mother how she let her elderly grandfather sweep the shrine while she gallivanted with two men? Why did she not realize sooner that her grandfather was too old to do any of the shrine chores? All were questions for another day. _

The arrival at the hospital was a hurried and hectic event. She was rushed to the secretary's desk to fill out mounds of paperwork so that the hospital was ensured payment while her grandfather was ushered into the ER.

Minutes later the doors flung open revealing a very pissed off hanyou and a scared monk. "Kagome how is your grandfather? Did the doctors talk to you yet?" asked Miroku. Kagome just shook her head indicating a negative. "Is there anyway that I could be of service perhaps? You could always make an honest man out of me and I could help your family financially?" crooned Miroku. Unfortunately a very pissed off demon began growling at him.

"Fuck Miroku can't you see her grandfather is in the hospital and all you can think about is getting laid you pervert." burst Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's sudden outburst brought a hint of laughter to her face. The men moved to sit on either side of her stationing themselves as if to nullify any information from the doctors.

Some time had passed before the click of heels and a woman in a white coat appeared before the group, as she opened her clip board she spoke, "Hello are you Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes" replied Kagome as she sat up to look at the woman before her.

"Your grandfather is in a private room right now and if you wish to see him you may." recited the doctor.

"Do you know what is wrong with him? I mean I have been here for quite some time." urgently asked Kagome.

"We honestly do not know what is wrong with him. I ran some tests on him and I am awaiting the results before I can give a definitive answer. Overall his vitals are good, but it appears there might be an underlying problem that has yet to be detected."

Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief, but the worst has yet to come from the looks of the situation.

"Would you like to see him now?"

"Yes I would doctor. Could you please show me where his room is located," requested Kagome. "Miroku can you please go back to the shrine and let my mother know what happened and that I will be here for a while."

"Sure anything that I can do to be of service Kagome." Miroku walked out of the hospital leaving a confused Inuyasha. Did she wish for him to remain at the hospital with her or go with Miroku?

"As for you Inuyasha you can stay if you wish or you can leave it's your choice," announced the young girl as she followed quickly behind the doctor. Inuyasha was brought from his daze and followed behind Kagome like a little puppy.

_It was his fault after all that Kagome's grandfather was in the hospital. If he hadn't sought an interest in the girl none of this would have happened. He would still be claiming souls and Kagome would be morning the death of her grandfather. What had ever possessed him to become corporal anyway? _

_He had a good "life" he had no one to complain at him or question his whereabouts. It was a rather boring life actually with nothing really to look forward to. What did he have now though? A young woman who had an interest in him until he opened his stupid mouth, again and a perverted monk who wants nothing more than to get laid by pretty girls. Were these people his friends or enemies? Kagome's mother treated him like her very own almost like her own son. He longed to have a family a wife and kids hell even a damn cat and he hates cats. Well instead of a cat, he could just get a dog or something. _

Kagome entered the dimly lit room to look upon the old man who laid in the bed before her a mere shell of the man she knew. His skin looked pale and his eyes sunken in. The hospital had filled him like a pincushion with IV drips of one form or another. A solitary chair donned the area beside the bed where a small table with water and some other amenities was located. Kagome sat down in the chair and silently prayed to all of the gods that her grandfather would be all right.

Inuyasha watched the little scene with a breaking heart. He knew at that moment he loved Kagome, but was he willing to bring her to his life or step out of hers. Would the wretched old man renege on their deal? Was he that selfish or was Inuyasha just that selfish? Leaning his back against the wall, he slid down to the floor watching and waiting for Kagome to need any form of comfort.

I know it has been like forever. But I am trying my best. So what do you think will happen?


End file.
